List of Slogans in the Worst Commercials Ever Month 2019
Advil liquid gel: * Aji Ginisa: Always Choose Aji seasonings. * Alaska Evaporated Milk: * Alaska Fortified Milk: * Argentina Corned Chicken: * Ariel InstaShine: * Ariel detergent: * Ascot Lagundi Syrup: * Axe Ice Chill: * Bear Brand Adult plus: * Bear Brand milk:Mag Bear Brand Araw-araw. * Belo Deodorant: * Belo Soap: * Bioderm soap: * Biogesic for Kids: * Block and White: * Breeze Detergent: Kaya matanggal with Breeze. * Burger King: * Calciumade: * Calpol: * Castrol Activ motorcycle oil: It's More Than Just Oil. It's Liquid Engineering. * CDO Carne Norte: Para laging ganado. * CDO Idol Cheesedog: * CDO Ulam Burger: UmaGana. * Cebuana Lhuillier: * Celeteque: * Centrum: Complete from A to Zinc. * Centrum Silver Advance: Complete from A to Zinc. * Charmee Pantyliners: * Cheez Whiz: * Cheezy Spicy chips: * Chippy chips: Solid! * Chooks to Go: * Chowking Wonton Mami: Umuulan na, Tawag ka ni Mami. * Chubby Chocolate Candy: * Clear Shampoo: * Close Up Toothpaste: * Combi Cracker sandwich: * Comfort Fabric conditioner:Add life to clothes. * Del Fabric Conditioner: * Delcogen Forte: Kahit Itanong mo sa Doktor. * Del Monte Spaghetti: * Domex: Unstoppable. * Dove Deodorant: * Dove Men+Care: Use Dove Men+Care, For stronger, more resilient hair. * Downy Expert Kontra Kulob: Kabog ang Kulob! * Downy Premium Perfume: Last longer than expensive perfumes on fabric, from Day to Night. * Ellips Hairpod: * Emperador Double Light: Doble Swabe, Doble Sarap, * Enervon: * Ensure Plus: * FoodPanda: * Frootees Cookie sandwich * Green Cross Gentle protect Alcohol: Tough on germs, Gentle on skin. * Green Cross Soap: * Greenwich Lasagna Supreme: Patong-patong ang Beefy Cheesy Saucy-sarap. * Hansel Crackers: Isang dosenang sarap, isang dosenang saya. * Highlands Gold Corned Beef: 100% Pure Beef na Hindi malitid, Hindi masebo. * Huawei Y9 Prime: * Hygenix: * Imperial Blue Whisky: * Jack and Jill Knots: * Johnson's: Always cares for your babies. * Jolibee Chickenjoy:Walang kasing-sarap. * Knorr: Buong-buo ang sarap * Koko Krunch: * Kopiko Black Three-in-one: Strong na di mapait. * Kuya J Restaurant: * Lazada: * Lemon Square Whatta Topps: * Listerine mouthwash: Bring out the bold. * Lysol: * Lucky Me Lomi: As long as you Lomi. * Mang Tomas All-around sarsa: Macho Ganado. * Max's Fried Chicken: . * McDonald's: Love ko 'to. * Myra Vitawhite lotion: * Nankid: * Neozep: * Nescafe Gold: * Neurobion: * Neurogen-E: * Nido Three Plus:Yes sa proteksyon, yes sa Nido Three plus. * Nivea Lotion: * Nutrilin: * Oishi Snacks: Bida sa Baon. * Palmolive Shampoo: * Pharex E: * PH Care: * Pizza Hut: Bacon it Great. * Promil Gold: * Quaker Oats:Delicious start to your day * Rebisco Crackers: May pasobra dahil special ka. * Rebisco Extreme: * Rejoice perfumed Shampoo: * Royal Tru-orange:Epic sa sarap, Epic sa kulit. * Safeguard soap: Pabaon proteksyon sa buhay. * San Marino Corned Tuna: There's more to love. * Sarsarap Oyster sauce: Lasang oyster na oyster. * Scott's emulsion: * Sensodyne Rapid Relief: * Shakeys: * Shopee: * Silver Swan Wow Sarap: * Similac Gain School: * Skelan: Rayuma?, Ayos ang Buto-buto. * Sky Direct: * Smart All Games 99: * Solmux Tablet:Sa ubo, Mas malinis ang lungs with Solmux. * STI: * Stresstabs: * Sunsilk Shampoo:Nakakagigil. * Superstix: * Tang Juice Drink: Gets it done. * Tide Detergent: No-Bitin Clean. * Topps Sarap: * Tuseran Forte: * UFC Golden Fiesta Big Crunch: Big in taste, big in crunch. * UFC Gravy: * Unilab: Trusted quality healthcare, Unilab yan. * White Flower Oil Embrocation: Helps White out the Pain. * Youtube: Category:Worst Commercials Ever Month 2019 Category:Worst Commercials Ever Month